Mimir King
Mimir King is the youngest child of King Leowald. She is considered the most talented singer among her race. She was the first girl to ever admit to being in love with Hiiro. Personality She is nine years old, but her way of thinking put adults to shame. Her intelligence can’t even be compared to Hiiro's. Mimir puts on a smile so that she doesn't hurt those around her. But that smile was just a false front, so that others would not feel bad about her condition. Hiiro recognized that immediately and that was part of his motive for helping her. She has been genuinely happy ever since their encounter. Appearance She has long, reddish-brown hair that grows past her waist. A large, ribbon is tied around near the top of her head, prominent as if it is her trademark. She didn’t look voluptuous, yet her charming, hazel eyes and fair white skin practically ensured that she would grow up to be a beautiful lady in the future. History When she was 5 years old, she caught a severe cold. She had a high fever that lasted for a long time. When it was finally cured, the illness caused such a horrible throat infection, that it took away her ability to speak. Everyone was shocked when it happened. Mimir liked singing. She used to come to the garden often with her family to sing to everyone. When the soldiers listened to her sing, it was like listening to an angel. She was very happy about it. She wasn’t born with a talent for war and battle like her sister Kuclear, but to be able to sing with such a beautiful voice, and make others happy was something to be proud of. The family and the residents also enjoyed her singing. To just see their smile again, Mimir worked even harder to perfect her singing skills. But all her efforts ended in vain when she lost her voice. Her mother, father, brother, and sisters were all dejected when it happened. Seeing a sudden change in the situation, she decided to be less harsh on herself, but doing so made things worse. When she noticed that her family was sad, it was too painful for her to bear. That is why Mimir decided to put on a smile. One day she will recover her voice and sing again. She put on a smile to assure her family that everything will be fine. The lost of her voice was not an emotional trauma. The country’s top researcher, Yuhito Fan’naru, determined that even with the current science and magic, there was no way for her to recover her voice. But they people around her weren’t sure, they thought that if they had more magic power, then it can definitely be cured. That is why Mimir desperately made a smile. It was a lowly act but, because she smiled, they thought that she'd be fine and felt better. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the best approach. As long as she smiled everyone will feel happy, even if she never got her voice back she would keep smiling and something would happen. Mimir, who is sensitive to the emotions of others, was determined to smile for another person, to ensure that they would not feel sad. Plot Hiiro noticed at their first meeting that she was putting on a brave front the sake of others. He though it wrong that such a young girl was unable to be honest about her true feelings. This led him to use his unique magic to restore her voice, saying that she owned him a favor. Leowald brought both his daughters to the duel between races as spectators so they could have a look at what war was like. Relationships Leowald King - He is a caring and proud father. Even when he was furious about a war abruptly ended by the demon lord, he had a total change of mood when he found out her voice had been cured. He recognized and encouraged her feelings for Hiiro. But he caused them some embarrassment when he announced plans to secure Hiiro as a husband for his daughters as well as Muir. Blansa King - Mother and daughter are clearly quite close. Mimir was worried for her after the attack. Like her other children she was shocked to hear about her dark history. Leglos King - Her oldest brother who she clearly looks up to. He eagerly joied the celebration when he voice was cured. Lenion King - Self-interested though it is, Leglos could tell he was lying when he said he was unaffeceted by Mimir's sudden recovery. Kuclear King - The sister would often sing tongs together and continue to spend much of their time together. She was in tears when he voice was miraculously restored. Hiiro Okamura - The way she describes their first meeting, it sounds like love at first sight for her. Ever since he cured her lost voice, Mimir has viewed Hiiro as her personal savior. She was grateful much later for having the chance to properly thank him and get to know him. She is one of the few girls to make a bold attempt to express her true feelings to him, which he seemed oblivious to. Perhaps due to their young age, Hiiro looks at both her and Muir like a protective older brother and doesn't realize their feelings run deeper. He has shown concern that their unique powers could make them a target. Muir Castrea - It was through her that she learned who Hiiro was. Muir was very uncomfortable being around a princess at first, but they have since become the best of friends. She immediately recognized Muir as a romantic rival, even though Muir had not yet accepted her true feelings for Hiiro. But their rivalry is a friendly one. Arnold Ocean - Someone who Mimir became friendly with through Muir. He was the unfortunate habit of teasing the girls about Hiiro in a manner that can make them angry. Raive Ocean - The head maid who is well liked by the royal family. She was injured saving her mother's life. She also has been known to tease the girls about Hiiro. Tenn - Hiiro's contracted Spirit who made an effort to become friends with the girls. Yuhito Fan’naru - He stated that he spent years of effort on researching ways to cure her voice and was quite fascinated vy the power that did cure it. Abilities Mirmir has the Pheom ability to see the truth before her. This resulted in her having the ability to see ghosts and an invisible Hiiro, as well as see through Hiiro's beastkin disguise. Category:Gabranths Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royality